Talk:Main Page
Main Page Formatting Hint if we place: just after whatever pic we are using ... then altering the pic and text above this will not mess up the formtting of the text which follows. otherwise it is all dynamically altered by the ads and the dimensions of whatever new pic we put in or link to ... and requires everything which follows to be re-alighned each time. -ts- OK - good to know - please correct if we forget :) Lobster Advertising Please see wikicities:talk:advertising for news and problems about the ads which were recently added. If they appear at the top of the page, pressing ctrl and F5 should move them to the right place. Angela 22:00, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- the problem is ... as they are to the right ... they interfere with the text and graphics that we as users (read customers) place on the pages ... resulting in large empty spaces above the content on many pages. they interfere just as thumbnails do with the content ... as right justified graphics. we put a lot of time and effort into composing these pages artisically ... using space as an element of expression to offset the posted content. the emptiness serving a function as important as what is posted here. in addition ... as the ads are not visible in the preview when editing a page ... one can not see beforehand how the content will be affected once the page is saved. try editing a page and you will see what happens ... one must scroll down an entire page to get to the editing window. -ts- 01:18, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) :I've asked for the ads to be moved out of the content area, so they would appear in a column, but completely to the right of the content rather than interfering with the layout of the article. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) there is plenty of space on the left. all that white space below the "wikicities" and "google" search boxes. those could go at the bottom and even the navigation and toolbox could be put below the ads on the left. as it is now on my 1024 pixle wide screen ... i only have 3/5 of the screen left for content. i can't imagine what it must be for those running lower resolutions. worthy of consideration? -ts- 16:07, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- Oh GOODNESS... Please lose the google ads!!!! Is the revenue from the google adsense program going to the peace elements wiki -- or are other people benefitting from them? :The revenue will used for running the whole Wikicities site, not just the peace wiki. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) They are very intrusive here... i say that as someone who does internet ads professionally...The skyscraper ad someone is inserting here is meant to be used along the right or left margin of a web page, NOT at the top at all. :This is not at the top now. If you still see it there, please do a hard refresh (ctrl and F5) or clear your cache. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) The ad should not be a full skyscraper size AND it would work better as a leaderboard AND would be best at the bottom of the page. :Please put suggestions at Wikicities:Talk:Advertising. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- here's something we are in total agreement on, joyce. ;) all i can say is ... they irritate the heck out of me ... mess with all the formating we do to make the pages pleasing ... and i know i am going to make note of them and ensure i do my very best to boycott anything advertised here in this obtrusive and distracting way. if they need be here at all ... they need to be at the bottom of the page ... where they do not detract from the very content of the wiki. -ts- :Ads at the bottom would bring in far less money that those at the side. We do need to raise money to run the site, and we are trying to balance this with not intruding on the community, but moving them to somewhere people won't click on them is not likely to be useful. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- :: ctrl and f5 does nothing - the only thing that works is f11 - more space :::It depends on your browser. Wikipedia:Bypass your cache has more instructions on how to do this. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) So Angela how about offering an ad free site as a Peace gesture? Or maybe you could give us a bit more grace? wikicities now control the bottom of the screen - the left and the right and the top soon? - then the middle? :We don't have the money to offer people ad-free sites. Running a website costs money. The current revenues are not even close to what this operation is costing us. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) We are working to make these guys rich? :Hardly. I'm not currently earning enough to even cover rent, let alone anything else. Angela I say we make our stand here - "we shall not we shall not be moved . . . " The customer is right and we have been sold or is that souled I feel unclean, contaminated, advertised on Cructacean sponsored by MacDonalds :-( Hey wait a minute do we get shares in wikicity? :There are no shares. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) How do we get a public Service Ad? Show us your wad slang - pile of monies Maybe we should go to military sites and advertise peace elements? Should we compromise. I for now say NO compromises! I am looking for a new communal site Yuk! (I mean that in a peaceful kind, yukky sort of way) Lobster ---- For a peace wiki, there certainly seems to be a lot of anger here. Chill, guys. :-) This wiki, and all the others on here require servers and bandwidth. Servers cost time - the time of highly skilled people putting them up and maintaining them - and both cost money. There was never any pretence that Wikicities hosting would be without advertising. The formatting issues (for example, sticking at the top of the screen and moving all content down) are already being worked on. As ads go, I think the ones so far are very reasonable ones - they don't flash, they don't jump up and down, they don't do popups. Heck, the peace logo is a lot more garish! ;-) If your objection to them is based around you not wanting to see the ads, because you spend a lot of time on the Wiki and don't think you should have to pay for providing content, then you're probably the sort of person who wouldn't want to click on them either, in which case I'd suggest you investigate Firefox and adblocking so they don't get in your way. But something has to help pay to keep the wikis on Wikicities alive, and if this works, so be it. I personally suspect it won't fully cover the cost, but we'll see. As I understand it, the Wikimedia foundation which provides the software that runs this server is funded almost entirely by one guy, to the tune of hundreds of thousands of dollars a year. This is the same guy who is the president of Wikia.com, which runs Wikicities, and indeed who runs Wikipedia as a free resource. It's not like he's exactly been minting money from any of these endeavours - or been trying to. If we can lighten the load a little, I for one am all for it . . . GreenReaper 04:20, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) I'd also note that AdSense ads actually depend on the content of the page. Therefore, if you have peace-related content, you should have peace-related ads - as indeed is the case. I reckon it's quite reasonable to assume that people coming here might want to buy peace symbols or flags, so at least it's not like you're trying to shove Viagra down their throats. ;-) - GreenReaper 05:56, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) @].->-->--- alas, and oy vey! as is true with all great projects, the subject of mammon has emerged. :-P fortunately for me - they appear as right-side thin strip, nothing on top. Still, the only way out is through. the amount of time spent on wikicities ad-free was indeed a miracle. But to guarantee that a free site shall remain ad-free - well, never any guarantees in fact is almost to be expected, this gross capitalization. Short of having a "patron", or someone donate space somewhere, it is the way of the world. i am hoping that somewhere there are archives of whole page content for 'cut and paste' purposes in the future? Might i suggest someone purchase and register a domain?I know I purchased my domain for $14.95 for a year. and pay $4.90 USDs monthly to MeccaHosting.com for a suitable amount of bandwidth and email addresses. For a small upgrade on the monthly charge - one can add features such as tracking whom has visited your website when, and where they went, in the form of a counter. Best of all - absolutely NO ads! :Wikicities has always said it is an ad-supported service. The alternative is having a paid wiki host such as myoo, which would be around $15 a month. We're offering this to users for free, not at $15 a month, but that does mean we need ads. It's your choice whether you want ads or want to pay another provider. Angela 10:22, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) @].->-->---@].->-->---@].->-->---@].->-->---@].->-->---@].->-->---@].->-->---@].->-->--- yes. EXACTLY as i had already mentioned above - having been a paid journalist and ad designer for years myself. :-) $15.00 myoo a month sounds more reasonable that setting up entire new domain; thnx for suggestion. however, nothing whatsoever is up to ME - i am just an observer working for peace, whatever people want to do is fine by me. i do not care either way. peace out, v re: "I'd suggest you investigate Firefox and adblocking so they don't get in your way." it seems that i must disable javascript to block the ads. which leads to other problems at other websites. while that does seem to block them ... the space they would occupy on the right is still not available for the wilk page. so we end up with a narrow band in the middle ... about 3/5 of my 1024 wide sreen ...for actual content seeing as most of the space on the left is left unused, i think they should to there ... below the current google search box and toolbox. i can assure you i will never click on any of them. -ts- well now , should i cry or laugh? - - do both. like in life. we could call it craughing. ;) image resizing the nice dove picture does not FIT on the front page from this end. the doves are covered with google ads, and generally looks bad. maybe someone could make it smaller?> v * * * we can control the size of pics that have been uploaded to the wiki ... however ... i haven't yet figured out how to resize a pic that is imported from outside by a link to a url ... which this one, and others are. not yet, anyway ... but i'm still looking. ;) i do think we should take into consideration that people use different screen resolutions and try to limit our photo sizes to some res that can be viewed by most folks. a sort of "middle way" if you will. ;) i would have downloaded the dove pic, resized it, and uploaded it but ... it isn't my picture. perhaps joyce would consider doing that. -ts- 09:07, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) people just need to deal with the fact that on the internet, things come in all sizes and shapes. i will not resize someone else's artwork. it is not mine to tamper with. on a different topic, is there anything goign on with the peace-l? have sent two mails and neither show up anywhere today... ALOHA from paradise - just a gorgeous day! Everything here looks good! vc 16:10, 30 May 2005 (UTC)16:10, 30 May 2005 (UTC)16:10, 30 May 2005 (UTC)16:10, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Kindly unprotect the main page. Other people may wish to contribute there, too. Thank you for your kindness, joyce This wikicity could be the featured wikicity for November 2005 Not obvious where general comments are meant to go, so I'm contributing here. I suggest you ensure that all of your contributors have looked at http://wikicities.com/wiki/Featured_Wikicity/vote and considered adding to the votes Robin Patterson 11:47, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) http://genealogy.wikicities.com/wiki/User:Robin_Patterson :Tanks for the head's up, Robin. 11:57, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) category:browse ---- Search Engine Access When was our Peace Wiki made available to google's search engine and why were people not asked about doing this first? People's artwork is now accessible via google, even my own which i have persistently, over all the years i have been online, worked to keep free of the search engines. I have stored these images on a site which is NOT public, which has NEVER been public, which has never had the "make site public" checkbox selected, yet now google is retrieving the images via peacewiki, which links to the site where they are posted. In a community such as this, i would expect such decisions (to offer ourselves up to the search engines) to be made only after people had been consulted, had a chance to vote, and had a chance to remove any material that they wish to exclude. Thanks. joyce ---- Password Security BTW, last weekend, i had to change the password for our photobucket account. In case anyone is curious, i had to do this because it was discovered that the password for the site was contained in an email to holiegreek that came up on a google search. Although the list was not public, someone had set up an archive account that made everything accessible to anyone via google, and it seemed that having the password disclosed so openly was not a good thing. If anyone wishes the password so they can upload images, please send me an email. Missing that list, and i wish it hadn't been deleted. Smiles love and peace, joyce Sorry. I'm sorry for vandalising your main page, man. RocketM 08:44, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Here Kitty Kitty Kitty... -ts- sez: (my last fortune cookie: "That wasn't chicken!") 'tis useless to ask...